


Mistake

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [46]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anger, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, Microfic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mila makes an error whilst practising, and Sara reassures her.





	Mistake

“Oh fuck,” Mila mutters, over rotating her triple axel and landing awkwardly; she fucking hates it when she makes a mistake.

Sara, her girlfriend (and a fellow figure skater on vacation in Russia – so of course they went to the rink together), sees this and skates over.

“It was just a mistake,” she says, giving Mila a rather comforting kiss.


End file.
